Production I.G
Production I.G, Inc. (Japanese: 株式会社プロダクション・アイジー Hepburn: Kabushiki-gaisha Purodakushon Ai Jī) is a Japanese anime studio and production enterprise, founded on December 15, 1987, by Mitsuhisa Ishikawa and headquartered in Musashino, Tokyo, Japan. Production I.G has been involved in the creation of numerous anime television series, OVAs, theatrical films, and is further involved in video game design and development, as well as music publishing and management. Among its prominent works are Guilty Crown, Psycho-Pass, Eden of the East, and the Ghost in the Shell series. It is known in the video game industry for developing intros, cut-scenes, and artwork for games such as the Namco Tales Studio's title, Tales of Symphonia. The letters I and G derive from the names of the company founders, Mitsuhisa Ishikawa and popular character designer Takayuki Goto. The company is a member of The Association of Japanese Animations (AJA), an association of over 50 Japanese anime studios. Works Television series *''Zillion'' (1987, as I.G. Tatsunoko, with Tatsunoko Production) *''Blue Seed'' (1994–1995, with Ashi Productions) *''Popolocrois Monogatari'' (1998–1999, with Bee Train) *''Medabots Damashii'' (2000–2001, with Trans Arts) *''Vampiyan Kids'' (2001–2002) *''PaRappa the Rapper'' (2001–2002, with J.C. Staff) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002–2005) *''Cromartie High School'' (2003–2004) *''Windy Tales'' (2004–2005) *''Otogi Zoshi'' (2004–2005) *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005–2006, with Bee Train) *''Blood+'' (2005–2006) *''Idaten Jump'' (2005, co-production for Trans Arts) *''Le Chevalier D'Eon'' (2006–2007) *''xxxHolic'' (2006–2008) *''Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit'' (2007) *''Reideen'' (2007) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007–2008) *''Ani*Kuri15'' (2007, see page for full list of animation companies involved) *''Library War'' (2008) *''Real Drive'' (2008) *''Sands of Destruction'' (2008) *''The Beast Player Erin'' (2009) *''Eden of the East'' (2009) *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings'' (2009) *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings II'' (2010) *''Kimi no Todoke'' (2009–2011) *''Shoka'' (2010) *''Moshidora'' (2011) *''Bunny Drop'' (2011) *''Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san'' (2011–2013) *''Blood-C'' (2011) *''Guilty Crown'' (2011–2012) *''Kuroko's Basketball'' (2012–2015) *''The New Prince of Tennis'' (2012, with M.S.C.) *''Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan'' (2012) *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012–2013) *''Psycho-Pass'' (2012–2013) *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet'' (2012–2013) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013, production co-operation for Wit Studio) *''Genshiken Nidaime'' (2013) *''Ace of Diamond'' (2013–2016, with MADHOUSE) *''Haikyu!!'' (2014–present) *''Blue Spring Ride'' (2014) *''Broken Blade'' (2014, with Xebec) *''Maria the Virgin Witch'' (2015) *''Ghost in the Shell: Arise'' (2015) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) *''Pikaia!'' (2015) *''Ghost in the Shell Arise – Alternative Architecture'' (2015) *''Joker Game'' (2016) *''Atom: The Beginning'' (2017, with OLM and Signal.MD) *''Welcome to the Ballroom'' (2017) *''Pikaia!!'' (2017) *''Magical Circle Guru Guru'' (2017) *''The Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These Kaikō'' (2018) *''FLCL Progressive'' (2018) *''FLCL Alternative'' (2018, with Revoroot and NUT) *''Run with the Wind'' (2018–2019) *''Kabukichō Sherlock'' (2019) *''Psycho-Pass 3'' (2019) OVAs *''Zillion: Burning Night'' (1988, as I.G. Tatsunoko) *''The Enemy's the Pirates!'' (1989, as I.G. Tatsunoko, with Madhouse and Watanabe Productions) *''Yagami-kun no Katei no Jijō'' (1990, as I.G. Tatsunoko) *''Video Girl Ai'' (1992, as I.G. Tatsunoko) *''Please Save My Earth'' (1993–1994) *''Dragon Half'' (1993) *''Ryuseiki Gakusaver'' (1993-1994) *''Girl From Phantasia'' (1993) *''Please Save My Earth Sōshūhen Kanzenban: Alice kara, Rin Kun e'' (1994) *''Combustible Campus Guardress'' (1994) *''B.B. Fish'' (1994) *''Bronze: Zetsuai Since 1989'' (1994) *''Please Save My Earth Music Image Video: Kin'iro no Toki Nagarete'' (1995) *''The Special Duty Combat Unit Shinesman'' (1996) *''Panzer Dragoon'' (1996) *''Blue Seed Beyond'' (1996, with XEBEC) *''One Piece: Defeat Him! Pirate Ganzack!'' (1998) *''FLCL'' (2000–2001, with GAINAX) *''Time Stranger Kyoko: Leave it to Chocola'' (2001, with Trans Arts) *''Kai Doh Maru'' (2001, with SME Visual Works) *''The Prince of Tennis: A Day on Survival Mountain'' (2003) *''Eyeshield 21: The Phantom Golden Bowl'' (2003) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex– The Laughing Man'' (2005) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex– Individual Eleven'' (2006) *''Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations'' (2007–2008) *''Tokyo Marble Chocolate'' (2007) *''Blame! Prologue'' (2007) *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (2008, episode 2 "Crossfire", in co-operation with Warner Bros and DC Comics) *''Halo Legends'' (2008–2010, production with Warner Bros and 343 Industries; episode 2 "The Duel", and episode 5 "Homecoming" with Bee Train) *''Library War: Situation love Handicap'' (2008) *''xxxHolic Shunmuki'' (2009) *''Tsubasa Shunraiki'' (2009) *''Bungaku Shōjo: Kyō no Oyatsu ~Hatsukoi~'' (2009) *''Abunai Sisters: Koko & Mika (2009) *''Book Girl Today's Snack: First Love'' (2009) *''xxxHolic Rō'' (2010) *''Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san'' (2010–2014) *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic'' (2010, see page for list of production companies) *''Book Girl Memoir'' (2010) *''Je t'aime'' (2010) *''Appleseed XIII'' (2011–2012) *''Computer Kakumei: Saikyō x Saisoku no Zunō Tanjō'' (2012) *''Kuroko's Basketball'' (2013) *''Vassalord'' (2013) *''Ghost in the Shell: Arise'' (2013–2015) *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet Specials'' (2013) *''Pokémon Origins'' (2013, episode 1) *''Attack on Titan: Ilse's Notebook'' (2013–2014, production co-operation for Wit Studio) *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet: Meguru Kōro, Haruka'' (2014–2015) *''Ace of Diamond'' (2014–2015, with Madhouse) *''Kuroko's Basketball: Oshaberi Demo Shimasen ka'' (2014) *''Noblesse: Awakening'' (2016) *''Ace of Diamond Second Season'' (2016, with Madhouse) *''Haikyū!!: Tokushū! Harukō Volley ni Kaketa Seishun'' (2017) *''Kuroko's Basketball: Oshaberi Shiyō ka'' (2017) *''Attack on Titan: Lost Girls'' (2017–2018, production co-operation for Wit Studio) *''Haikyū!!: Riku vs Kuu'' (2020) ONAs *''The King of Fighters: Another Day'' (2005–2006) *''Chocolate Underground'' (2008) *''Next A-Class'' (2012) *''Mō Hitotsu no Mirai o.'' (2013–2014) *''Star Fox Zero: The Battle Begins'' (2016, with Wit Studio) *''African Office Worker'' (2017) *''Neo Yokio'' (2017, with Studio Deen and Friends Night) *''Kodoku no Gourmet'' (2017–) *''B The Beginning'' (2018–present) *''Moshi Moshi, Terumi Desu'' (2018–) *''Holiday Love'' (2018–) *''Ultraman'' (2019–present, with Sola Digital Arts) *''Ghost in the Shell: SAC_2045'' (2020, with Sola Digital Arts) Films *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989, as I.G. Tatsunoko, with Studio Deen) *''The Weathering Continent'' (1992, as I.G. Tatsunoko) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997, second half, with Gainax) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997, with Gainax) *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' (2000) *''Blood: The Last Vampire'' (2000) *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' (2001) *''Kill Bill Vol. 1: Chapter 3 - The Origin of O-Ren'' (2003, animated sequence) *''Dead Leaves'' (2004) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004, 3DCG by Polygon Pictures) *''Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) *''Tennis no Ōjisama: Atobe Kara no Okurimono'' (2005) *''Tennis no Ōjisama – Futari no Samurai'' (2005) *''xxxHolic: A Midsummer Night's Dream'' (2005) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society'' (2006) *''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008, 3DCG by Polygon Pictures) *''Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike'' (2009) *''Eden of the East: The King of Eden'' (2009) *''Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror'' (2009, 3DCG by Polygon Pictures) *''Eden of the East: Paradise Lost'' (2010) *''Broken Blade'' (2010–2011, with Xebec, film hexalogy) *''Book Girl'' (2010) *''Hiyokoi'' (2010) *''Loups=Garous'' (2010) *''Sengoku Basara: The Last Party'' (2011) *''Tansu Warashi.'' (2011) *''A Letter to Momo'' (2011) *''Xi Avant'' (2011, short film) *''The Prince of Tennis – The Battle of the British City'' (2011, with M.S.C) *''Appleseed XIII: Tartaros'' (2011) *''Appleseed XIII: Ouranos'' (2011) *''Blood-C: The Last Dark'' (2012) *''Library War: The Wings of Revolution'' (2012) *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012, with SANZIGEN) *''Wasurenagumo'' (2012) *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) *''Giovanni's Island'' (2014) *''Psycho-Pass: The Movie'' (2015) *''Miss Hokusai'' (2015) *''Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie'' (2015) *''Gekijō-ban Haikyu!! Owari to Hajimari'' (2015) *''Gekijō-ban Haikyu!! Shōsha to Haisha'' (2015) *''Pigtails'' (2015) *''Kuroko's Basketball: Winter Cup Compilation'' (2016, compilation trilogy) *''Haikyu!! Sainō to Sense'' (2017) *''Haikyu!! Concept no Tatakai'' (2017) *''Kuroko's Basketball The Movie: Last Game'' (2017) *''Tokimeki Restaurant'' (2018) *''Policenauts'' (2018) *''Psycho-Pass: Sinners of the System'' (2019, film trilogy) *''The Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These Seiran'' (2019, film trilogy) *''Fate/Grand Order: Camelot - Paladin; Agaterám'' (2020; animation production for second film) *''Shika no Ō'' (TBA) Live-action series *''Stay Tuned!'' (2019) Music videos *''m-flo: Quantum Leap'' (2000) *''Linda: Chains & Rings'' (2003) *''Mylene Farmer: Peut-etre toi'' (2006) *''Universe'' (2007) *''Eden of the East: Falling Down'' (2009) *''NO DOUBT'' (2017) *''Marty Friedman: The Perfect World'' (2018) Video games *''Yarudora Series Vol. 1: Double Cast'' (1998, animated cutscenes) *''Yarudora Series Vol. 2: Kisetsu o Dakishimete'' (1998, animated cutscenes) *''Yarudora Series Vol. 3: Sampaguita'' (1998, animated cutscenes) *''Yarudora Series Vol. 4: Yukiwari no Hana'' (1998, animated cutscnes) *''Xenogears'' (1998, traditionally animated cutscenes and pre-rendered CGI cutscenes) *''Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere'' (1999, traditionally animated cutscenes) *''Popolocrois Monogatari II'' (2000, opening and animated cutscenes) *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (2005, CG animated cutscnes) *''Sonic Riders'' (2006, opening animation) *''Children of Mana'' (2006, opening and animated cutscenes) *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (2007, CG animated cutscnes) *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' (2008, cutscenes and gameplay) *''Kid Icarus Uprising'' (2012, Thanatos rising shorts) *''Persona 5'' (2016, animated cutscenes)